Nunca pense que te amaria tanto
by Itzu-chan
Summary: Este es un fic escrito por una de mis mejores amigas, esta en otra pagina para que no degan que es plagio .De ue trata..? entren y descubranlo por ustedes mismos. Les dejo un adelanto: parejas nuevas nunca antes vistas.
1. Chapter 1

El amor es un sentimiento tan…

No lo sé explicar, es que creo que nunca nadie se imaginaría este amor, ni siquiera yo misma, nunca pensé que fuera posible. Y es que es el así, de pocas palabras pero de mucho corazón, aunque no lo dé a demostrar. ¿Cómo me enamoré de alguien así? No lo sé, el amor no se planea. Es como un invitado que toca a tu puerta en el momento menos preciso y cambia todo a tu alrededor

Yo, que soy a veces hasta arrogante, y él tan dulce, tan protector. Es como dice la canción: _¿Quién lo diría, que todo comenzó en ese día, cuando tu mirada, se confundía con la mía?_ No me lo imagino, tuvo que haberle dado gripe al que inventó el amor, porque un chico como él con una chica como yo… digo, _¡Ojala que le dé gripe todos los días!_

Creo que él no sabe mucho del amor, ¡y al fin y al cabo yo tampoco! Quizás fue eso lo que Kami sama nos vio en común ¡¡Y cada vez que se sonroja!! A pesar de todo, creo que soy más madura que él. Y es que no lo sé ¿A qué le tiene miedo? Hasta comiendo es lindo, hasta hablando es lindo, y en Seigaku ni se diga, ¡se bota jugando tenis!

No sé porque pensé en el, es que el tiene algo… no sé, es como un karma, será su sonrisa, su seguridad, su carisma, o hasta su juego acrobático, no me avergüenza demostrarlo…

_Me encanta estar con él_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1: Amor a primera vista.

-Este juego va a estar muy interesante…-dijo Ryoma  
-Mmm...¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto el subcapitan del equipo de tenis  
-Ya verás- dijo Ryoma con una sonrisa en su rostro.

¡QUEMA!-fueron las palabras de Takashi Kawamura al agitar la bandera de su escuela con su acostumbrado ánimo, cuando de pronto, sus ojos se detuvieron en una hermosa chica de cabello azul, de Josei Shonan, que lo miraba extrañada de su comportamiento como diciendo,¨¿y a este que le pasa?¨

En ese momento sus miradas quedaron entrelazadas y ambos se sonrosaron y sintieron esa cosa extraña que te avisa que alguien te gusta

- _¿Quién es ella?-_pensó Kawamura  
Kohei estaba tan ocupada mirando a Kawamura que se le estaba olvidando que el juego estaba por empezar.  
-¡Oye Kohei ya va a comenzar el partido! ¿Estás bien?- su hermana Yohei movió su mano por delante de la cara de su melliza para llamar su atención.  
-Si Yohei, gome ne. Vamos a la cancha- dijo la pelo azul empezando a caminar; o que le había sucedido en esos momentos fue muy… extraño.

Yohei no estaba del todo convencida con respecto a su hermana. De pronto sintió curiosidad.

-Mmm... ¿Y qué era lo que mirabas con tanta atención?- pregunto Yohei con un tono de picardía en su voz.  
-No te preocupes después, te contaré.-concluyo la menor con más seguridad.

Bueno, pues el juego empezó. El primero en servir fue Momoshiro Takeshi de Seigaku.

La pelota se dirigía directamente a la zona protegida por Kohei, pero esta estaba tan distraída metida entre sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio, cosa rara en ella. Hasta que…  
-¡Kohei!

En ese momento fue que reacciono y devolvió la pelota, pero con algo de dificultad.

Yohei fulmino a su hermana con la mirada ¡casi no la devuelve!

Bueno pues el juego siguió, y las hermanas de Josei Shonan llevaban la delantera.

Kawamura observaba muy atentamente el juego, pero por alguna razón no podía quitar sus ojos de la bella pelo azul.  
-¡Vaya, ella juega muy bien!-susurro el joven algo embobado y muy sonrojado.  
-¿A cuál de las dos te refieres?- dijo un hiperactivo pelirrojo apareciendo de repente sorprendiendo un poco a Kawamura.  
-Oh, Kikumaru, no sabía que estabas…escuchando-dijo Takashi con algo de timidez.  
-Vamos, dime Kawamura, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, nya!- insistió el joven neko con su siempre presente actitud infantil.  
-Eh... bueno, la de cabello azul. ¿Kohei no?- ahora con un sonrojo, Kawamura  
-Si tal vez, mmm… ¡a ti como que te gusta!-salto Eiji sacando conclusiones antes de tiempo, causando que el sonrojo de Takashi aumentara.  
-Etto.. Ella es muy linda- admitió el castaño con mas vergüenza.  
-Y… ¿ya has hablado con ella?-pregunto Eiji con más interés y, claro, una sonrisita de gato en su rostro.  
-Todavía no…- ahora con la cabeza baja

En ese momento aparece Ryussaki-sensei y les interrumpe la conversación

-Oigan ¿y ustedes de que tanto cuchichean?  
-¡No, no es nada!- dicen ambos regulares al mismo tiempo.  
- Mmm, estos dos se traen algo entre manos…

¡Konichiwa! Este es un fic que escribí con mi mejor amiga, espero que les guste


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Este es el Segundo capi del fic. ¡Se los dejo, disfrutenlo!**

Capítulo 2: Una pregunta…¿Cosita?

Inui y Momoshiro estaban perdiendo el partido. Todo esto gracias a un malentendido que hubo con los locos jugos de Inui. Inui se sentía un poco extrañado al estar jugando con estas chicas, sentía una sensación que ni siquiera sus cálculos podrían descifrar. La verdad era algo que para él era muy vergonzoso de admitir, por eso, no se lo comentó a ninguno de sus compañeros y esperaba que nadie lo notara. Es algo lógico si tomamos en cuenta que no ha tenido muchas experiencias con chicas.

-Un paso y medio al frente y la probabilidad de acierto es de…

En otro lado, estaban observando atentamente los novatos…

- Inui y Momo están perdiendo- dice Horio

-Sí ya lo sé, también estoy aquí-le contestó Katsuo con una gotita estilo animé-Momo no se ve muy bien.

Hubo un silencio y ambos miraron fijamente a Kachiro esperando que dijera algo…

-¡Que linda es…!-dijo

En ese momento Horeo y Katsuo se impactaron y miraron a Kachiro con esa cara que ya se imaginan.

-¡Kachiro!- le respondieron ambos a coro gritando de la sorpresa

-¡Quéeee!

-¿Escuchaste lo que acabas de decir?- le preguntan

- Es normal que me guste una chica- fue lo que dijo

- Kachiro pero las mellas… no tienes posibilidad

- Sí Kachiro, acéptalo, tienen mejores cosas que hacer que fijarse en ti- le dice Horio

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tan poquito soy?

Entonces Horio le dice a Katsuo:

-¿Estás escuchando?

-¡Claro!, estaba ahí. - le responde-Debemos hacer algo para que lo sepan

-¿Qué ellas lo sepan? ¡Estás loco! Se burlarían de él- le dice Horio  
-¡Exacto!- asiente Katsuo- Justamente eso lo traería de regreso a la realidad

-¿Entonces, cual es el plan?

-Bueno pues…

Katsuo le contó su loco plan, y luego se dirigieron a Kachiro que estaba todavía suspirando.

- ¡Kachiro!

-¡Quéeee!- respondió nuevamente

Al término del juego las hermanas de Josei Shonan habían ganado la partida, y nuestro Momo una indigestión

-¡Oye Kikumaru!

Kikumaru voltea y se encuentra a Kawamura

-Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste- le dice Kawamura un poco inseguro- No sé, y si…

-Vamos Kawamura- le dice el nekito a la vez que lo empuja- Nya ¡Invítala a salir!

-¡Mira quien viene!- dice Yohei

Kohei levanta la vista y ve a un sonrojado y alto muchacho que viene hacia ella

-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Kawamura Takashi- dice al momento que se inclina

-Mucho gusto, ya nos conoces, somos Kohei y Yohei-le respondeYohei-Emmm… Kohei espera un momento, debo decirle algo a la entrenadora Hanamura

Kawamura lleva su mano a su cabeza, sabe que ahora se quedará a solas con ella, es el momento que estaba esperando para hablar con ella

-Emmm, te ví ahorita cundo agitaba la bandera de mi escuela, y pensé que…bueno, tú juegas muy bien al tenis y pensé que quizás…

Lo que en verdad quiso decir Kawamura es que le había parecido muy bonita. En ese momento los interrumpe Kachiro, que viene con un ramo de flores para Kohei. Kawamura le lanza una mirada estilo" ¿Y éste que hace aquí?"

-Hola emmm, son para ti- dice Kachiro al momento que le entrega a Kohei el ramo

-¡Arigatou Kawamura!- exclama la chica- ¡son hermosas!

A Kachiro no entendía muy bien. ¿Por qué le agradecía a Kawamura? La verdad Kawamura tampoco lo entendía del todo, pero sabía que esas flores no eran suyas, y además, Kachiro se estaba enojando

-¿Y esta cosita quien es?-pregunta Kohei

-¿Cosita?- pensó Kachiro-¿Cosita yo?

-El es Kachiro-le responde Takashi

-¿Y es que no le va a decir que no son suyas?- pensaba Kachiro-¡Es un aprovechado!

Kawamura y Kohei empezaron a hablar hasta que se olvidaron de que Kachiro estaba ahí, y este se fue

-¡De veras! Me gustan mucho, gracias por el detalle Kawamura- seguía diciendo Kohei

-Sí este…pensé que unas flores quizás me ayudarían a que aceptes salir conmigo- le dice de una vez el titular de Seigaku

-¡Claro!- le responde Kohei-¿Por qué no?

En ese momento, Kohei pudo ver el brillo en los ojos de Takashi quemándolo a más no poder. Lo había conseguido, la chica que le gustaba saldría con él. Se verían en unos días en Sushi Kawamura.

-¿Cómo te fue?- Le pregunta Horio a Kachiro. La verdad ya lo sabía pero quería divertirse un poco y seguir con el plan

-No lo sé,- fue la respuesta-estoy confundido

-Kachiro,-le decía Katsuo-ella cree que eres un niño

Kachiro, esta vez molesto, luego de pensarlo un poco, decididamente le responde:

-¡Bueno pues ella se lo pierde!

-¡Así mismo Kachiro! ¡Ella se lo pierde!- le decía Horio también celebrando

-Sabía que esto iba a pasar-pensó Katsuo al momento en que los miraba


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3: Otra más y van tres

-¡Kikumaru!-vociferaba una Tomoka muy alegre y emocionada, que tenía sus ojos puestos en un pelirrojo singular-¡Kikumaru!  
-¡Hey! Tomoka ¿Como estás?- fue la respuesta que recibió por parte del pelirrojo  
-Kikumaru – decía ahora que paró de correr-¡vine a desearte buena suerte en el juego de hoy!  
-¡Gracias Tomoka!- le dice con una sonrisa  
-Bueno pues nos vemos, tengo que ir por Sakurano para planear una porras- le decía mientras se alejaba-¡Sakurano!

Ese día le tocaba a la pareja de oro de Seigaku, Oishi y Kikumaru, que claro al ser de oro resulto victoriosa. Su magnífica combinación deleitó a todos los presentes, y a sus compañeros de Seigaku que les encantaba verlos jugar .Y más ahora, los de Seigaku celebraban su primera victoria en ese torneo.

Tomoka y Sakurano hacían porras sin parar…" ¡_Eso es Seigaku! ¡Banzai Seigaku! ¡Whooo!". _Tomoka estaba emocionada a más no poder, le encantaba apoyar a su equipo, y mucho más cuando era el ganador. Tenía ganas de gritar _¡Banzaaaai!_ a más no poder. Sakurano también estaba muy animada, hasta que notó que Ryoma se iba. Entonces fue que sintió un gran impulso de ir y hablar con él. Quería ser capaz de tener una conversación con él que no fuera simplemente un "hola", "¿Cómo estás?"_¿Pero por qué precisamente en ese momento en el que estaban animando con tantas ganas tenía que irse Ryoma?_, eso fue lo que pensó _¡Qué va Sakurano, el amor no se planea, solo sucede y punto! Y no puedes ni razonar con él_.

Cuando pararon fue detrás de Ryoma

-¡Espera Ryoma!

Ryoma se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Sakurano

-Emm, Ryoma ¿Qué tal el juego de hoy?- _*¿Soy estúpida o qué? ¿No tengo otra cosa que decirle? *  
-_Creo que lo hicieron bien-fue la aburrida respuesta de Ryoma  
-Sí yo también creo eso- los nervios de Sakurano no le permitían seguir con la conversación- ¡Bien, nos vemos Ryoma!  
-Sí adiós- dijo el moreno mientras se iba

Justo en ese momento Tomoka nota la ausencia de Sakurano

- _¿Dónde estará?-_pensó Tomoka

Tomoka se dispuso a buscar a Sakurano, ¡Que por cierto no aparecía! ¡Tomoka se había ido por el camino opuesto al de Sakurano! No divisaba a nadie hasta que…

-¡Oye Kikumaru!- vociferó la simpática chica de dos coletas

Kikumaru escucha su nombre y voltea, cuando ve a Tomoka que lo llama y se dirige entonces hacia ella.

Tomoka lo observa entonces en ese momento detenidamente como nunca nadie antes se había detenido a observarlo: Las suaves puntas de su cabello que jugaban con el viento, sus ojos, su curita en el cachete, su sonrisa incurable cuando…

- _Un momento ¿Y qué hago yo pensando todo esto?_  
- ¿Qué pasa Tomoka?-le dice el nekito trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad- Oye  
Tomoka, ¿Estás ahí?  
- Si emm… Kikumaru, ¿has visto a Sakurano?-le respondió Tomoka tratando de salir de sus pensamientos.  
- No, no la he visto, me imagino que estará en los alrededores de la cancha de tenis-fue su respuesta.  
- Eso pensé yo también, pero no está por allá y no la encuentro- dijo la castaña, con un tono de voz más bajo del que usa normalmente-¡Oye me encantó el partido, ambos lo hicieron muy bien! Déjame decirte que me encanta tu juego acrobático, me llama muchísimo a la atención.  
-¿De veras? ¡Muchas gracias! jeje-le dice- y pensándolo bien Tomoka…tú que eres tan enérgica, ¿Por qué no intentas jugar tenis?  
-¿Tu crees?- decía la chica, ahora más emocionada de la cuenta- Bueno, si tu lo dices supongo que…  
-¡Claro! Podríamos entrenar un día de estos, ¿quien sabe?, quizás hasta aprendas un poco de mi juego acrobático-le propuso el chico, de nuevo con su sonrisa.  
-¡Está bien!

Tomoka estaba hasta más emocionada de la cuenta. La idea de aprender el juego acrobático le encantaba. Claro, hubiera preferido entrenar con su querido príncipe Ryoma, pero pensó que le daría una oportunidad al juego acrobático. Kikumaru y su sonrisa estaban siendo muy amables con ella, tanto, que hasta se le olvido seguir buscando a Sakurano. Quien los veía de lejos hablando hubiera pensado que eran dos tortolitos construyendo su nido de amor.

**¡Gracias a todos por sus post de elogios y sugerencias! Los tomaremos en cuenta para los próximos capis! ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	5. ¿Que será?

¡Konichiwa mi tomodachi! ¿Como están? Esperamos que bien. Bueno, aqui les va un nuevo capi ¡Disfrútenlo!

Capítulo 4: ¿Qué será?

_-¡Ay estos dos!_

Eso pensaba Yohei al ver a su hermana pasear hablando animadamente con Kawamura Takashi de Seigaku: había encontrado alguien con quien pasar un buen rato Ni siquiera comprendía cómo se podían llevar tan bien. Solo lo hacían. Podían hablar de cualquier cosa, hasta de que lindo estaba el ambiente, pero sonreían, se sonrojaban, la pasaban bien.

-¿Y qué hay de ti Yohei?- se dijo a sí misma, en un intento de suspiro  
-Sí Yohei ¿qué hay de ti?- le respondió una voz

Fue en momento que se dio cuenta que no lo había dicho para sí

-¿Ah? ¿Quién está ahí?  
-Mi nombre es Fuji Syusuke de Seigaku,- le respondió un muchacho castaño de apariencia relajada- he observado tu juego  
-¿Sí ya lo sé y?-le decía Yohei, esta vez, mostrando su lado arrogante  
-Nada, disculpa- dijo mientras se alejaba al ver la reacción de la chica a su comentario

-¡Espera!-exclamó al ver que se iba debido a su pesada actitud, porque en realidad, aunque demuestre lo contrario, algo que no soportaba era caerle pesado a la gente_-¡Lo que faltaba, que se despertara mi lado romántico!_-pensó

Fuji se detiene y la ve, entonces ella viene y se disculpa

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención caerte tan pesado, es que suelo ser así con la competencia-le dijo  
-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué ahora fue diferente?- preguntó el muchacho, quería saber qué la motivó a pedirle disculpas  
-No sé…es que, pareces alguien bueno para hablar y…caes bien-fue lo que dijo

Fuji le regaló entonces su clásica sonrisa, con los ojos cerrados. ¡A Yohei le encantó!

_-¿Curioso eh? Con que Fuji Syusuke_-pensó ahora la chica- Entonces…decías algo sobre mi juego-le dijo ya para sacar conversación  
-Sí, es muy interesante, en especial ese golpe en el que se combinaron ambas para devolver el smash profundo de Momoshiro  
-¡Sí! Él que estaba tan crecido con su smash ¡jaja!- le respondió la chica  
-¡Ven, comamos un helado!- le dijo él al ver que sus pasos los habían llevado a un puesto de helados.  
-¡Claro!,- le responde la chica-pero que sea de frambuesa  
-* Frambuesa eh, como el color de su cabello_*-_murmuró Fuji

Yohei se limitó a sonreír y a dar las gracias por el helado

-Así que se hacen llamar "la unidad"-comentó Fuji  
-Sí, así nos gusta que nos llamen,- decía ella-¡jaja! Es que quizás seamos dos pero somos muy unidas, y más a la hora de jugar tenis.  
-¿Y qué más hacen además de jugar tenis?- preguntó él  
-Ya sabes, lo normal, chatear, escuchar música, leer un manga…

Ya se habían comido sus helados, (frambuesa y vainilla) y continuaban hablando. Es entonces cuando divisan a Oishi y Tezuka. Estos al llegar se detienen donde están Fuji y Yohei

-Disculpa Fuji-le dice Oishi- vinimos a decirte que ya es hora de irnos  
-Sí, claro ya voy-le responde-Chicos, ya la conocen, ella es Yohei, Yohei ellos son Fuji y Tezuka.

Hicieron todas las reverencias correspondientes. Cuando les tocó el turno a Yohei y a Tezuka, al alzar sus cabezas notaron cada uno en el otro un ligero tono carmín. ¿Quién diría eso del frío Tezuka? ¿O de la competitiva Yohei? ¿Quién sabe? Se despidieron, se verían de nuevo claro, para los siguientes juegos

Kohei y Kawamura se pasaban juntos un rato mientras duraba el torneo: Hablando, caminando por los alrededores, bebiéndose una Ponta ¡lo que sea!…esperando claro el fin de semana para su cita. Estaban muy nerviosos ¡iban caminando uno al lado del otro!

_-No sé… quiero tomarle la mano, quiero sentirla cerca, pero no sé si deba ¿pensará que voy muy rápido? Es que es tan linda, tan perfecta, ¡parece dibujada! Es todo lo que un chico puede desear, solo espero gustarle como ella a mí_

Este era el pensamiento que reflejaba las más intensas emociones que sentía Takashi en ese momento

-_Es más alto que yo, es tan fuerte, no sé…estar tan cerca de él me produce una aceleración en el corazón más fuerte que la de la gravedad ¿Cómo podré yo denominar este sentimiento? ¿Será esto amor?...Es que me hace sentir taaan bien, con solo estar a mi lado_

Justo en ese momento, sus manos buscaban la calidez del otro, poder sentirse como uno solo. Y al final… se encontraron una con la otra cumpliendo, aunque por mitad, sus deseos

Aun seguían siendo dos personas, entrelazadas por el mismo sentimiento:

El amor.

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Perdón por la demora ^^U**, gracias por esperar!

Capítulo 5: Esto se pone bueno

_-¡Yohei mira allá están!- señalo emocionada la peli azulada a los jóvenes de la Seigaku._

_- Si, Ya los alcancé a ver_

_-¿Hey chicos como están?- saluda la mayor con cortesía._

_-¡Hoi hoi!- les saluda animadamente el joven neko  
-*__¿Ah? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?*__- tal era la sincronía de las gemelas que ambas pensaron lo mismo, mientras un gran signo de interrogación aparecía sobre sus cabezas. _

_- No se preocupen, es una frase suya, pero no significa nada- les dice Fuji, con su sonrisa de ojos cerrados_

_-¡Oook!- respondió Yohei para no darle mas vuelta a asunto - __¡Qué raro!- __pensó._

_Pero en ese instante algo se sintió caer. Era el i-pod perteneciente a la peli rosa__**(1)**___

Tezuka era quien casualmente estaba más cerca de ella, y como el caballero que es, su reacción inmediata (igual que la de ella) fue agacharse a recogerlo, pero ninguno de los dos tenia la sospecha de que al final del acto sus manos se tocarían, sintiendo así la calidez del otro.

_Todo lo demás había desaparecido; no había nadie además de ellos dos. Parecía que a sus mentes les habían echado cloro y se hubiera blanqueado por completo. Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedió sus manos estaban entrelazadas, se encontraban de pie, de frente y sin decirse nada. Lo único que se escuchaba era la suave melodía de la canción, que accidentalmente había empezado su marcha por culpa del impacto del aparato sobre el suelo. Hasta que la voz grave de Tezuka se escucho…  
_

_- Sakura, de Ikimono Gakari- dijo el de lentes con voz suave y casi sensual. Esa era la canción que escuchaba Yohei._

_-Sí, es que… creo que es hermosa- fue la respuesta de la nerviosa peli rosa que no separaba sus manos de las del capitán._

_- Pues creo que eres aun más hermosa Yohei, Yohei, Yohei…_

-…Yohei Yohei! ¡Despierta! Ya es tarde- gritaba una desesperada Kohei a su gemela para que despertara, pero no cedía. Estaba perdida en su sueño romántico…

_-¿En serio lo …?-empezó Yohei muy emocionada y sonrojada. Pero sus palabras fueron suspendidas por los labios del hábil capitán de la Seigaku que se habían posado sobre los suyos. Tenía la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrosadas a más no poder. _

_Los labios del Kunimitsu sabían mejor de lo que se veían.  
La besó dulcemente, sin prisa, y su beso fue correspondido. Ambos disfrutaron del momento, como si no fuera a acabarse nunca._

_Cuando…  
_

- ¡Yohei niña! ¡Pero levántate!- le repetía su hermana, y la seguía sacudiendo histéricamente (a ver si eso funciona)

_- ¡Ehhh!_- despertó por fin, y no muy contenta- ¡Kohei pero tú…!-trato de auto-censurarse antes de dejar salir una grosería.

-¡Por fin bella durmiente! ¡Despertaste de tu largo sueño!

Kohei se burlaba del sueño pesado de su hermana. Tenía rato queriendo verla despierta, pero ni en sueños se imaginaba las operaciones que hacía el sub-consiente de Yohei mientras ella se encontraba con los ojos cerrados.

Yohei se levanta, pasa una mano por toda su cara y se ve al espejo, su pelo esta todo revuelto. Todavía no ha despertado completamente. Está sumergida en su mágico sueño. No puede negar que en los sueños ocurren cosas extrañas, sino... ¿Por qué se soñaría ella que se besaba con el capitán de Seigaku? ¿Quién sabe? ¿Y si el sueño era alguna revelación?

No, que va… era solo su imaginación trastornada por el estrés.

Su habitación era enorme, y la compartía con Kohei, pero sus pertenencias se diferenciaban por ser unas de color rosa y otras de color azul. El closet de Kohei era adornado por un póster que había al final del pasillo de su banda preferida, Little by Little **(2),** y el de Yohei, por uno de su adorado Shirota Yuu. **(3)**

Yohei decidió tomar un baño, para aclarar sus pensamientos. Solo quería despejar su mente para ir a la cancha de tenis y tramar una estrategia para no distraerse mirando a Tezuka.

Aun así, sintió que no debía guardarse eso para sí misma, si lo hacía seguro su mente le jugaría malas jugarretas…

-Kohei… debo decirte algo

-¡Dilo! Soy toda oídos- respondió emocionada imaginando que se trataba de algún muchacho

- Bueno pues… ¿recuerdas esta mañana cuando no podía despertar?

- Si, lo recuerdo, ¡Como olvidarlo!- respondió Kohei rodando sus ojo llenos de fastidio al recordarlo

- Bueno, pues es que estaba soñando que… me besaba con el capitán de Seigaku-dijo con toda la pena del mundo sobre sus mejillas.

Entre ambas hubo un silencio que perduro segundos. Hasta que la menor al final…exploto…

-¡Quéeee!- vocifero más que sorprendida por lo que había escuchado, casi se le salen los ojos al escuchar eso.

-¡Sí! Y no sé por qué- respondió la peli rosa angustiada al encontrarse con esa respuesta de parte de su hermana.

- No te preocupes, él es lindo- le dice ahora más calmada Kohei y sin quitar una sonrisa picara de su rostro- Pero no sabía que te gustaba.

- ¡No me gusta! Digo… eso creo-no podía haber un grado de vergüenza más grande que el que sentía Yohei. Ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que sentía, y seguro que eso estaba mal.

Al menos para Yohei.

- ¡Bueeeno! A Kami-sama que nos dé sabiduría-rezó Kohei. Entonces recordó algo…-Oi Yohei, me ayudarías más tarde a escoger lo que usaré para mi cita con… Kawamura Takashi.-Ese nombre la desconectó por completo. Ella no estaba confusa como su gemela, al contrario, sabía perfectamente lo que sentía por aquel joven. Y es que…jamás había visto un chico tan tierno y amable como lo era Takashi. No le gustaba por guapo, sino por su forma de ser tan explosivamente dulce y…

-¡Pero por supuesto hermanita, ni creas que te dejare vestirte tú sola!-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-

La linda y soñadora Kohei había desaparecido por completo, mientras la agresiva hacia aparición buscando darle una buena reprimenda a su "querida hermana".

Nadie insulta su estilo y vive para contarlo…

**Hooolaaaa raza! =D**

Quiero darles las gracias a todos por sus reviews, sepan que se toman más que en cuenta.

¡Y también muchas gracias a los que leen, no se imaginan lo feliz que me hacen…!

Ahora: Las aclaraciones…

(1): Por favor si alguien sabe si está mal escrito hágamelo saber, ¿sí? ¬¬

**Ahora si una aclaración de verdad (2):**** Little by Little** (Little by Little, _**Little by Little**_**?**) Es un Grupo Jpop es creado en el Año 2003. Es marca registrada por Sony Music Entertainment Japan. Empezó sin gran éxito hasta que grabaron el tercer Opening de Naruto y más tarde el tercer Ending de Naruto Shippuuden. El grupo contiene 2 integrantes, Hideco es la Vocalista y Tetsuhiko hace la música de fondo.

**(3): **Shirota Yuu es un cante, actor y modelo japonés. Nació el 26 de Diciembre del 1985. Debutó como actor en el teatro llegando a ser muy conocido por los numerosos musicales en los que ha participado y por ser el 7º actor en interpretar al _Tuxedo mask_ del manga, anime y live-action Sailor Moon (Guerrero Luna) y el 3º en interpretar a _Kunimitsu Tezuka_del manga, anime y película (en la que también participó) El Príncipe del tenis.

Bien creo que es todo. Esta vez actualizaré rápido

¡Lo prometo! =3

**Bueno, ¡hasta la próxima!**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Cosas esperadas

No supo de donde saco esa idea, pero al parecer esta no la dejaría en paz. Siempre había querido atrapar la atención de Ryoma, aunque sea por leves instantes. Para él, ella era totalmente invisible. Pero tal vez, si de alguna forma le expresara sus sentimientos aunque sea de una forma indirecta, había posibilidad de que se fijara en ella (o al menos la considerara).

Tubo esa pequeña idea esa misma mañana y, desde entonces no había manera de que la olvidara. Y conocía a la persona perfecta para llevarla a cabo…

-Oi… Tomo-chan… ¿Qué crees si le hago un presente a Ryoma?- preguntaba la ojirubí un tanto nerviosa por la pregunta.

-Me parece bien- respondió simplemente la castaña de dos coletas, no le pareció la gran cosa.- Yo también le haré uno a Kikumaru.

-¿Eh...?- Sakurano no se lo creyó, ¿por qué Tomoka mencionaba precisamente a Kikumaru? Según tenía entendido ella también gustaba del joven tenista.

En ese momento, Osakada miro interrogante a la de trenzas. Pero la duda se cambio por sorpresa al oír esas palabras salir de la boca de Sakurano.

-¿Tomoka te gusta Kikumaru?- raramente no sintió miedo de hacer esa pregunta, se la lanzó sin pensarlo dos veces. Se preguntaba de dónde sacó tanta confianza.

-Ah… b-bueno, él es lindo y agradable, es alegre y buena persona; creo que como solo pensaba en mi "príncipe Ryoma" no me había dado cuenta- le responde con una sonrisa bastante sincera- ahora, si te fijas, Ryoma es un pesado, es muy frío, y actúa como que nada le importa, además del tenis.

Sakurano agachó la cabeza. Las palabras de su amiga retumbaban en sus oídos, le asustaba que esa fuera la verdad. Se detuvo a examinarlo todo por un momento: _Ella solo pensaba en Ryoma y él nada que ver con ella._ Tomoka notó que sus palabras fueron demasiado reales: había herido los sentimientos de su amiga.

-Gomenasai, no fue mi intensión…- se disculpó Tomoka

-No, no es nada, descuida-le dijo la castaña sonriendo falsamente y moviendo su mano para quitarle importancia, pero en realidad estaba intentando ocultar su sufrimiento. Hubiera deseado que por una vez Tomoka se hubiera podido controlar, aunque bebía admitir que **tal vez**, ella tenía razón.

-Y... ¿Cuál es tu plan?- le preguntó la chica de dos coletas tratando de desviar la conversación y deshacerse de ese aire tan incomodo

- Pues pensé que podríamos hacerles unos muñecos, o algo así-respondió ruborizada la chica de largas trenzas. Por alguna razón ahora su idea parecía estúpida.

-¡Claro! Es una buena idea- le respondió emocionada la pequeña Osakada - Entonces mañana me quedare a dormir en tu casa ¡y así los hacemos juntas!-

-¡Hai!- una vez sellado el trato ambas empezaron a tomar camino hacia sus hogares, una de ellas, ansiosa de que llegara el día de mañana.

Mientras tanto, con las hermanas Tanaka...

Kohei se preparaba para su salida de esta noche, y por supuesto, contaba con la ayuda de su hermana.

Tomó una ducha caliente para relajarse un poco. Se aseguró de que el atuendo que había escogido estuviera en buen estado: limpio y sin arrugas. Para ella esta noche era crucial. Por eso se cercioraba de que todo en ella estuviera en orden. De verdad deseaba eso.

-¡Qué nervios tengo! ¿Y si no le gusto?- preguntaba insegura al ver aproximarse el tan esperado momento.

-Sería un tonto para que no le gustases-dijo la peli rosa con algo de desinterés. Su hermana había pasado la tarde entera preocupándose por la tan esperada cita. No dejaba atrás los nervios y, para ser sinceros, ya le estaba hartando -¡Voila!- declaro finalmente al terminar de peinarla, porque claro en ese estado, Kohei jamás lo haría sola.

Se vio detenidamente al espejo, sorpresivamente se encontró hermosa. Su hermana la había maquillado con tonos rojos y pasteles como los de su vestido, le soltó el pelo, lo cepilló,...Kohei tenía un pelo muy suave y un tanto largo, pero nunca lo soltaba, y el tenis era su motivo.

-te deseo mucha suerte-

-Gracias hermana- esas fueron las palabras de la chica, que partía en un coche para volver mucho más tarde- Chofer, lléveme a Sushi Kawamura.-

Al llegar al establecimiento, tuvo una buena impresión . El lugar era muy acogedor, el frio aire de afuera fue sustituido por un tibio y delicioso aroma.

Buscó a Takashi con la vista y sonrió al verlo sentado…esperándola. Estaba por cierto muy bien vestido, al notar su presencia en el restaurante se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia ella.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?- Le saluda Kohei con una radiante sonrisa, y sus mejillas algo coloradas. Que bien le quedaba el negro.

-Viéndote llegar- fueron sus primeras palabras- te estaba esperando.

La miro de arriba abajo, de la forma más disimulada posible, le pareció que estaba hermosa y como siempre sucedía sintió el calor subirle a las mejillas. Educadamente la invito a sentarse, alrededor de él se notaba un aire tenso. El castaño sentía la gran necesidad de relajarse, es que tenía tanta energía que parecía que iba a explotar de los nervios; debía sacarla pronto para no cometer una locura frente a su amada peli azulada.

-¿Oye, me disculpas un momento?-

La menor de las Tanaka asintió, dándole el permiso a Kawamura para retirarse.  
Entonces se dirigió a su cuarto y...

-¡Burniiiiiing!-exclamo Takashi sujetando con firmeza su cepillo para el cabello, que era lo más cercano que tenia y que se pareciese al mango de una raqueta. Ahora se sentía mucho mejor y más calmado. Sonrió al espejo y con toda seguridad se dirigió a la parte baja del restaurante.

-Kawamura, aquí vamos- se dijo a sí mismo muy decidido tomando aire para llenar sus pulmones

Salió con su tímida sonrisa, y ahí estaba ella, tan radiante…siempre sonriendo.

Esta vez estaba completamente seguro de sí mismo. Tenía sus ideas en claro; sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer, solo esperaría el momento indicado para hacerle la tan esperada pregunta.

Se dirigió hacia ella, mientras los recuerdos de su charla del día anterior pasaban por su mente como una película…

_-Mira, sé natural, se tú, ese loco que le gustó-le dijo Momoshiro tratando de hacerse el sabio-¡Pero ni se te ocurra salir con un disparate!_

_Kawamura dio una mirada de no entender. El jamás hacia disparates, a menos que tuviera una raqueta en mano. Hay cambiaba la cosa._

_-Y dale un cumplido, dile que es linda...o algo sobre sus ojos, no sé, tú sabrás-Seguía aconsejándolo Momoshiro hablando como si hubiera estudiado el tema durante varios años y tuviera la mayor de las experiencias._

_- Hablas como un Casanova…- le señala Kikumaru como si dudara que él fuera tan experimentado en el tema._

_-¡Claro! ¿No ves que soy irresistible?-dijo Momoshiro alardeando con un supuesto aire de elegancia (que no tenía), pero lo único que gano fueron bufidos y bromas de parte de los presentes._

_-Mada mada dane sempai – le dijo Ryoma con arrogancia dándole un sorbo a su Ponta, lo cual solo acentuaba mas su aire de autosuficiencia-_

_-¡Claro! Por eso es que no te le resistes a Ann ¡Porque te gusta!, Nya- se burlo el joven pelirrojo tratando de molestarlo. La verdad es que le encantaba molestar al ojivioleta, y mucho más si su broma utilizaba a la "hermanita bebé de Tachibana". Ya que todos estaban consientes de la atracción del Takeshi hacia la joven risueña._

_- ¡Eso no es cierto!- respondió Momoshiro todo tomate-_

"_Siempre me pasa eso cuando ella está en el aire"-pensó Momoshiro recordando a Su Ann, sí, Su Ann, porque aunque no quería demostrarlo, sentía algo especial por ella._

_-¡Ahhh!- hasta ahora, el joven Kawamura no había entendido el comportamiento del pelinegro-entonces es la experiencia- _

Kawamura decidió salir de sus recuerdos para volver a la realidad.

-Gomenasai-se disculpó el chico- E-estas muy…linda- en ese momento deseo con todas sus fuerzas tener su cepillo en mano; estaba demasiado nervioso ahora.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo, pensando que ya era hora de que se fijara en su atuendo-¡tú también estás muy guapo!- le respondió la chica echándole un cumplido

-No más que tú-susurró Takashi, pero ella lo escuchó haciendo que su corazón latiera a mil por hora.

-Me alegra que vinieras-le agradeció Takashi con una encantadora sonrisa.

-¡Hai! Es muy lindo este lugar- le dijo Kohei más alegre que antes.

Mientras tanto en la cocina...

-Gracias por dejarnos ayudarlo hoy Kawamura-san- le dijo un pelirrojo a un señor de edad avanzada.

-Con nosotros a cargo no habrá ningún problema-le aseguro un joven de gafas con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

"_Solo una probadita de mi nuevo jugo de frutas silvestres y….-_ de pronto Inui soltó una leve carcajada de solo pensar en su nueva obra maestra.

Ambos tenistas pensaron lo mismo: Darle una sorpresa a Taka-san .Aunque, sus verdaderas intenciones eran espiar un poco, ¿Y que mejor idea que como meseros? .Así podrían observar de cerca y pasar desapercibidos. Todo un plan maestro.

************************************************** ********************

-¡Mira aquí viene el sushi!- anunció emocionada la peli azul.

En el instante en que Taka-san alzo la mirada, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al encontrase con Eiji e Inui vestidos de meseros, trayendo el sushi. Su mente estaba casi en blanco… con una única pregunta dando vueltas en su interior…

_¡¿Y estos dos que hacen aquí?!_

*****************************************************************************  
**Hola otra vez... ¡perdonen la demora! . Es que tuve algunos problemas. **

**Solo espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, creo que no esta tan bien como quería, pero... esto fue lo que salió.**

**Díganme si les gusta, y si no, también (lo entenderé perfectamente ¬¬)**

**¡En fin... los veo en el próximo capi!**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Un pequeño imprevisto.

-La cena está servida - el pelirrojo coloco el alimento sobre la mesa, a la vez que con algo de picardía le guiñaba un ojo a Kawamura.

Sadaharu coloco una bandeja con dos vasos que contenían un líquido de un misterioso color violeta, para luego retirarse con Kikumaru hasta el mostrador, fingiendo que trabajaban allí pero, todo era solo para poder esconderse y cumplir con su objetivo principal.

Kawamura decidió olvidase por un momento de el peligro que representaba el que sus amigos estuvieran allí. Los conocía bien y sabía de las travesuras que eran capaces, pero nunca se imaginaría que también quisieran estar ahí para su cita. Decidió dejar de inquietarse para disfrutar de su cena en compañía de Kohei.

-¿Te pasa algo?-le pregunta la chica al verlo tan pensativo

- N-no, no es nada- le respondió intentando calmarse un poco.

Hasta ahora todo le había salido bien. No había pasado nada extraño. Y ambos polisones se encontraban escondidos en algún lugar. Tal vez no era tan malo el hecho de que ellos estuvieran allí. Es más, casi podía sentir que ambos estaban ahí para brindarle apoyo.

-¡Esto está muy bueno!-comentó la peli azul halagando la comida. Definitivamente recomendaría el lugar a sus amistades.

-Me alegra que te guste-le contesta el chico sonriendo grácilmente- Lo hice especialmente para ti.-

-¿Tu lo preparaste?- pregunto completamente confundida. No estaba pendiente de las habilidades culinarias del castaño, y mucho menos de que era tan bueno. _"Y lo hiso para mi..."_ pensó algo ruborizada y completamente conmovida por el gesto.

A veces, Takashi podía ser tan atento.

-Pues...si.- contesto simplemente Taka-san, sintiéndose orgulloso de que todo hubiese salido como él quería. Ya que había pasado toda la tarde preparando el sushi; le había puesto todo su empeño y amor a cada trozo, aunque su padre le dijera que no tenía la habilidad suficiente para ser chef de sushi, el iba a intentarlo.

Lo haría, por Kohei.

- gracias- contesto con voz suave la menor de las Tanaka. –A Yohei le encantaría probar esto, es algo glotona en ocasiones...- Takashi rio bajo al escuchar eso, ya que siempre pensó que chicas como Yohei no comían mucho para "cuidar su figura". Al parecer estaba muy equivocado.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, Tú y tu hermana no se parecen tanto-le comentó sabiendo perfectamente que la peli azulada era totalmente diferente a su gemela. Por eso le gusto desde el momento en que la vio; por ser diferente.

-¿En serio?, bueno tal vez de apariencia, pero en personalidad no somos tan diferentes- de un momento hizo una leve pausa para luego sonreírle al castaño de forma tierna- Ella es...como mi otra mitad- Definitivamente, ambas eran muy unidas. Desde pequeñas siempre fue así; en el tenis, la escuela... siempre estuvo allí la una, para la otra.

Kawamura no pudo evitar sentirse algo celoso. Pasar todo el tiempo con Kohei, verla a diario, ella hacia todo eso con su hermana. El quería hacer lo mismo, ser _su otra mitad_.

-Kohei... yo quiero ser tu otra mitad- Se sorprendió a sí mismo y su acompañante al haber dicho aquello. No tenía planeado decirle nada de eso, fue como si su cerebro le hubiese ordenado a su boca que le dijera, que le expresara sus sentimientos. ¿O acaso fue su corazón?

Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. Debía terminar lo que había empezado.

-Lo que quiero decir es...que... yo...-ya estaba empezando a sonrojarse, y la mirada que tenia la peli azulada no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Esa mirada simplemente seductora que ahora se encontraba interrogante, ojos azules como el mismo mar. Solo lograban ponerlo más nervioso; hasta que finalmente lo confesó- K-Kohei tu... ¿quieres ser mi...novia?- fuertemente cerró los ojos, no quería ver el rostro de la chica.

Hubo un silencio en la conversación, mientras Kohei daba un trago más a su jugo. Sin saberlo, atormentaba al chico con su silencio, que se preparaba mentalmente para una negativa.

Dio un respiro, y entonces...

-Sí, sí quiero- su respuesta fue seguida de una carcajada. El silencio solo fue para darle más dramatismo al asunto. Desde un comienzo había estado esperado esto, y conocía perfectamente cuál sería su respuesta inmediata; simplemente quería jugar un rato.

En ese momento, un sentimiento de felicidad invadió a Takashi por todo su interior y un gran alivio apareció. Le había dicho que si, había aceptado ser su pareja, y no específicamente de dobles en el tenis. Pero poco a poco su sonrisa fue desapareciendo, al ver que el rostro de la chica se hacía cada vez más pálido.

-¿Kohei, te encuentras bien?- para él todo había acabado, al ver a la peli azul caer inconsciente, y en cámara lenta ante sus ojos.

***********************************************************************

-¡Se desmayo!- Eiji no podía creer lo que veía, la chica había caído de repente sobre la mesa, y un liquido morado salía de su boca. ¡Era casi como si la hubiesen envenenado!

Había toda una conmoción dentro del restaurante, todos corrían a socorrer a la joven desmayada, y Takashi estaba a punto del delirio. Estaba asustado y muy preocupado. Los demás solo vieron cuando el castaño la cargo en sus brazos, con su característica fuerza, y ambos desaparecieron por la escalera para subir al piso superior, donde se encontraba la habitación de Taka-san.

-Mmm, eso no estaba en mi plan. Ha de ser un fallo de cálculo- el de lentes empezó a revisar su libreta de apuntes buscando algún error. Aquel comentario había contribuido a que la sorpresa del pelirrojo aumentara, y descifrara inmediatamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

Definitivamente Sadaharu tenía algo que ver con todo esto.

-Inui, ¡¿Qué hiciste?!-

***********************************************************************

**¡Ta-dan! Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Quiero darle las gracias a todos los que dejan reviews y me dan sus opiniones. Solo espero que tú, que estás leyendo esto, hagas lo mismo y me dejes saber tu opinión.**

**Faltas ortográficas, si les gusto o no. ¡Todo será bien recibido por nosotras!**

**Bueno, los veo luego. Bye-bye. ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Todo va a estar bien.

Esto era algo inesperado; estaban muy entretenidos el uno con el otro y así de pronto, se desmaya. Todo se había salido de su perfecto orden.

- No, te preocupes, todo va a estar bien- le dijo el chico tratando de calmarse así mismo, no muy seguro de si ella podría oírlo, y con la ligera sospecha del porque ella se encontraba en ese estado. Pensándolo bien, el no había tocado su vaso.

Al contrario de ella...

Todos los clientes en el restaurante dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, se interesaron más en saber que sucedía.

_-¿Que pasa?-_

_-¡Una chica se desmayo!- _La gente hacía todo tipo de comentarios allí_-_

_-¿Será la comida?-_

Takashi la cargó hasta depositarla en su habitación. La acostó y abrigó procurando hacer el menor ruido y ansiando que despertara.

Solo se quedó allí... observándola.

"_Estúpidos jugos de Inui"_, si le pasaba algo en serio que lo iba a lamentar. Sus amigos y sus locuras le habían echado a perder la cita. Estaba enojado, aunque sabía que lo habían hecho sin mala intención. Más tarde se encargaría de hablar con ellos.

Se acercó a Kohei para verla de cerca, juraría que aún con los ojos cerrados se veía bella.

Esa cara, como la de un ángel. Ese pelo, ese que quisiera tener entre sus manos. Esa figura. Simplemente…perfecta. Y…esa mirada…impactante como ninguna, cálida y que mostraba decisión y cariño.

Un momento.... ¿Mirada?

-¡Kohei despertaste!-exclamó el chico, lo más bajo que pudo, para no alterarla, ella simplemente se limitó a sonreír.- Te desmayaste ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Creo que bien- le dijo la chica con los ojos entreabiertos.

Kawamura soltó un suspiro de alivio. Llevaba rato esperando a que despertase.

-¿Estuve mucho tiempo así?- le pregunta la chica a la vez que trata de incorporarse.

-Un tiempo-le respondió el chico, ya que para él, esos pocos minutos, fueron más bien años-

Kohei miró su reloj de pulsera. Ya era tarde, hora de irse. Observo a Takashi y le aviso que debía marcharse, él no discutió, sabía que lo mejor era que llegara a su casa. Aunque hubiese preferido que se quedara consigo.

De pronto mientras ambos se ponían de pie, Kawamura miró a la peli azulada detenidamente a los ojos, esos ojos azules tan llenos de sentimiento, ojos que podían reflejar desde miedo e inseguridad, hasta ternura y felicidad. Kohei sintió de un momento que algo había faltado. Recordó la propuesta de Takashi y su respuesta a ésta, recordó que ahora era su novia. ¿Por qué sentía que algo faltaba?

Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos minutos y sintieron el mismo impulso simultáneamente. El castaño lentamente se fue acercando a ella; no sabía o que estaba haciendo, simplemente hacia lo que tanto él como su corazón querían:

Un beso.

La besó. Suavemente, sintiendo la ternura en sus labios. Kohei no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero poco a poco se fue dejando llevar por el sabor a Takashi. Fue un largo beso, uno muy dulce y lleno de sentimiento, uno en el que sacaron todas sus ganas con cada roce de sus labios. Era como explorar un universo alterno, uno en el que solo ellos existían. Kawamura, siempre ahí para ella, un muchacho tranquilo, fiel, de buenos sentimientos, de esos que son tan difíciles de encontrar, pero que cuando lo encuentras, se vuelve el amor de tu vida; y Kohei, su persona especial, a la que protegería con ambos brazos incluidos los pies, su todo; en fin era su Novia. Kohei llevo sus brazos para entrelazarlos al cuello del castaño, buscando profundizar el beso.

Deseando que no terminara nunca.

Pero lamentablemente son humanos, y necesitan del oxigeno para vivir. Fueron separando sus labios hasta que solo quedaron unidas sus narices y frentes.

Solo él podía sacar la verdadera Kohei, no la muchacha decidida y prepotente que se desplayaba en el campo de juego, sino la chica insegura, que no sabía qué usar, la que necesitaba un chico en su vida que la amara como a nadie en el mundo, alguien a quien no tuviera que ver como la competencia en la cancha de tenis, si no como un compañero para pasar los mejores momentos.

-Debo irme...- le susurro al oído suavemente la peli azulada, separándose de Takashi y rompiendo su abrazo. Este no dijo nada y la acompañó hacia la salida.

Kohei sintió que ahora nada le faltaba.

Mientras tanto en el piso bajo...

-Inui, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, ¡Taka-san va a matarnos!- Eiji tenía todo un drama ahí abajo. Pensó que Kawamura estaría muy enojado por haberle arruinado la cita. Es decir, ¿Cómo no estaría enojado?, ¡le habían envenenado a la novia!

-Tranquilo Eiji, hay un 95% de probabilidades de que Kawamura no se enoje- Sadaharu empezó a realizar sus acostumbrados cálculos. El pelirrojo estaba empezando a sentirse mejor, jamás había visto al castaño MUY enojado (como él pensaba), así como tampoco había sentido sus puños; tomando en cuenta su increíble fuerza. Creyó que se había salvado de una grande hasta que escucho la continuación de Inui.

-Estaremos bien... siempre y cuando no tenga una raqueta o algo parecido en mano.-

Claro, eso sí que era reconfortante.

A los pocos segundos vieron bajar a la joven pareja. Tomados de la mano y muy sonrojados. Kikumaru se pregunto el porqué, mientras Inui simplemente anotaba la preciada información.

-Lamento mucho todo esto- Sadaharu quiso sonar arrepentido, pero ya el fondo estaba más que complacido con los resultados. Había obtenido muy buena data.

-También yo, nya.- Eiji a diferencia de Inui si lamentaba lo que había pasado. Después de todo fue él quien llamo a Inui para que le ayudara.

La peli azul les afirmo que todo estaba bien, pensó que se veían lindos vestidos con esos mandriles. Ella y Taka-san atravesaron la puerta luego de despedirse de los falsos meseros. Fuera del lugar le espera un auto, con su chofer.

-Lamento todo lo que pasó-se disculpó el chico.

-No te preocupes, la pasé de lo mejor -le dijo la peli azul a modo de despedida

-Cuídate mucho, ¿sí?- por alguna razón sentía que no le vería en un buen tiempo.

**-**Tú también, nos vemos pronto.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras de la noche. La chica abordó el auto para llegar a casa.

Ya ansiaba contarle todo a Yohei. Incluso la parte del desmayo.

***********************************************************************

**¡Waaaa, Que cursi! XD, demasiada azúcar para nosotras, jajá!**

**Solo esperamos que le haya gustado, no olviden comentar.**

**Y ahora si nos disculpan, ambas necesitamos nuestra dosis de Insulina. XD**

**Hasta luego!**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: La vida te da sorpresas

Tomoka fue a casa de Sakurano en domingo, como habían acordado, para preparar los obsequios que entregarían a Ryoma y Kikumaru. Le harían a cada uno un muñequito igual a ellos mismos, hasta con su ropita de tenis. Miles de cosas pasaron por sus cabezas mientras cortaban las telas

Lo hacían todo con mucho amor y delicadeza, realmente se esmeraban en que les quedara bien. Tomoka y Sakurano empezaron a coser. Con cada puntada de hilo Sakurano pensaba en Ryoma, y Tomoka, al pegarle los cabellos, pensaba en como les daría la vuelta para que quedaran como los de Kikumaru.

-Espero que a Ryoma le guste-comentó Sakurano un poco insegura  
-¡Pues claro que le va a gustar amiga!-le dijo Tomoka- ¡Te está quedado increíble!  
**- **Si pero... -confesó finalmente la chica-....es que... no sé si pueda entregárselo  
-¡Vamos Sakurano! Algún día tendrías que hacerlo, y mañana es ese día-le dijo su mejor amiga intentando convencerla  
**- **Ya veré-suspiró. Entonces recordó porque hacía esto: Quería charlar a solas con Ryoma, o algo a lo que si pudiera llamar conversación.

Intentó entonces tranquilizarse, después de todo, lo haría mañana por suerte, y no esa noche. Tomoka por su parte, estaba impaciente, sabía que a Kikumaru le iba a gustar, y lo estaba haciendo con mucho cariño y dedicación. Sakurano empezó a hacer la ropita para el muñequito de Ryoma. De verdad que había logrado que realmente el muñeco se pareciera a él

-¡Auh!- Exclamó de pronto Tomoka, alterando el apacible ambiente de esa noche  
-¿Que pasó Tomoka?- Preguntó Sakurano un tanto sobresaltada por los gritos de Tomoka  
-¡No, no es nada, es solo que me puyé con la aguja!  
-¡Tomo-chan, no cambias!-le dijo la otra chica con una gotita estilo animé.

Tomoka estaba loquita por que amaneciera. En serio que tenían sueño, así que cuando por fin le pudo arreglar bien el cabello, se dispusieron a dormir.

- Buenas noches, Sakurano  
**- **Buenas noches Tomoka, mañana será otro día.

Al día siguiente, Sakurano se levanto bastante temprano. En seguida se aseó, y se vistió con su uniforme de Seigaku, y todavía Tomoka no despertaba. Trató entonces de ver como se peinaba, y justo cuando se hacía las trenzas se despertó Tomoka.

-¡Ahhh!- exclamó Tomoka-¡Ohaio Sakurano!  
-Por lo visto dormiste muy bien-comentó la chica  
- ¡Hai! Bueno, me voy a bañar- le dijo la castaña a la vez que se dirigía al baño, para echarse bastante agua en la cara.  
Cuando terminó de alistarse, vio a Sakurano en la cocina preparando unas orihimes para el almuerzo.

Sakurano no había pensado en Ryoma en toda la mañana, hasta que lo vio llegar a Seigaku. Ambas se detuvieron de caminar, entonces Sakurano sujetó fuertemente la carterita que tenía en las manos mientras miraba hacia abajo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Tomoka posó su mano suavemente en el hombro de Sakurano, como una señal de apoyo hacia su amiga.

Siguieron caminando, hasta que llegaron a clases. Tomoka se sentaba justo al lado de su amiga en la clase de Geografía. En serio que quería concentrarse, pero la imagen de Ryoma (sentado a dos sillas de ella) no la dejaba en paz. No podía prestar atención a los mapas, sólo pensaba en su momento a solas con Ryoma, que estaba cada vez más cerca. Trataba de tranquilizarse, quería poner su mente en blanco y concentrarse en la clase, pero su esfuerzo era casi inútil

-_Las montañas de la isla Honshu son conocidas como Alpes Japoneses. El volcán más elevado es el Fujiyama con 3·776 metros; otros importantes son el Asosán, Minami, Adzumayama, Asamaya...bla bla bla-_ De pronto eso era todo lo que escuchaba Sakurano, solo bla bla bla.  
-Ryousaki-san, ¿me podría repetir cual es el volcán más alto del país?-la sensei de pronto interrumpió al ver la ausencia mental de Sakurano. Sus palabras helaron a la chica _¿¡Kami-sama cual será!?_  
-Ehhh... Es el...Fujiyama – Sakurano no tenía idea así que respondió al azar, pero dio en el clavo, ese era. La verdad respondió ese porque fue el primero, o más bien el único que escuchó

La maestra la miró por unos segundos y decidió continuar con la clase.

A la salida Sakurano sabía lo que debía hacer, así que se decidió a buscar a Tomoka para dirigirse a las canchas de tenis. Los chicos estaban en prácticas ese día.

-_Han estado practicando muy duro, de seguro están fatigados_-pensaba Sakurano_- Voy a dar una vuelta por ahí a ver si encuentro a Tomoka._

Luego de caminar un rato encontró a Tomoka hablando con una chica que ambas conocían, era la llamada por Momoshiro "hermanita de Tachibana"

-Disculpen, hola-saludó Sakurano  
-¡Konichiwa! ¿Como estas Sakurano? –le saludó Ansu-¿Y los chicos?  
-Creo que están en práctica estos días-Le dijo Tomoka

Además de jugar tenis, a Ansu le gustaba también escribir y escuchar música, así que llevaba consigo su cuaderno y su I-pod.

-¿Y qué te trae por Seigaku?-preguntó Sakurano  
-Pues pasaba por aquí y... ya saben, pasé a saludar  
-Mmm...-A Tomoka se le despertó la curiosidad_-¡Aquí como que hay gato encerrado!_  
-¿Y ustedes, en que están?-preguntó Sakurano intentando empezar una conversación  
-Pues ahora mismo debemos dirigirnos a la cancha de tenis- respondió Ansu  
-Ya veo -comentó Ansu- ¡Las _cheerleaders_ de Seigaku! Y qué raro que ese niño Ryoma no está por aquí  
-No, pero por ahí viene el baka de Horio-comentó Tomoka con cara de no aguantarlo- ¡Es insoportable!

Horio no llegó a donde estaban las chicas, sino que al ver a Ansu corrió con el chisme hacia donde estaban los muchachos. Momoshiro estaba sentado tomando agua, luego de practicar por horas su juego y su Smach

-¡Momoshiroooo! ¡Momoshiro!-Horio gritaba tan alteradamente los demás se acercaron  
-¿Que, que pasa?- Su reacción inmediata fue ponerse de pie. Momoshiro estaba un poco sobresaltado, pensaba que había pasado algo grave  
-Visita, tienes, Ansu-dijo Horio con las manos en las rodillas tomando aire entre las palabras.  
-¿Que, qué?- Se había quedado sin entender  
-¡Ansu!-gritaron los demás.  
-¡Mmm!- En seguida se enrojeció y los nervios le hicieron una visita. Solo ella hacía ese cambio en Momoshiro  
-¡Uh Momo tu novia vino a verte!-dijo Inui divertido  
-¡Y te va a hacer cariñitos!- le dijo Ryoma tratando de molestarlo  
-¡Por Dios Ryoma, no sabes lo que dices!- le dijo Momoshiro, ahora un tanto sonrojado

Por más que quería no lo sabía disimular, ¡en serio que no! Momo no sabía ni qué pensar, y conociendo a sus amigos, lo iban a molestar incluso después de que ella se fuera. Ryousaki sensei y Tezuka estaban mirando, y no tardaron en venir y unirse a la conversación.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó una voz un tanto grave  
-¡Es que a Momo le ve su novia hoy!-respondió Ryoma entre risas, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que esa voz provenía del capitán Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Oishi y Kikumaru le lanzaron sus miradas de enojo sabiendo lo que se aproximaba

-¡Qué bien! Ahora a darle 20 vueltas a la cancha.- dijo el capitán, como siempre muy frío  
-¡De nada Tezuka!-susurraron los muchachos


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Sólo para ti

-Y... ¿Que es lo que traen ahí?-preguntó una curiosa Ansu al ver que las chicas unas bolsas consigo.

-Son solo unos obsequios para Ryoma y Kikumaru por ganarles a los de Jyousei Shounen.-explicó Tomoka-Por cierto Sakurano, creo que deberíamos ir y entregárselos.

-H...hai, hasta luego Ansu-se despidió Sakurano poniéndose de pié.

-_Mmm, creo que iré a buscar a Momoshiro ¡Lo sorprenderé con mi presencia!-_ pensó la joven Ansu divertida mientras se ponía de pie.

Mientras, dos jovencitas caminaban dirigiéndose a las canchas de tenis: Una muy campante sosteniendo una bolsa de regalo. Esta era Tomoka que notó en seguida como su amiga Sakurano se aferraba a su bolsa con cara de preocupación.

-¿Estás bien Saku-chan?- preguntó Tomoka

-Es que... ¿Y si no le gusta?-dijo la ojirubí con un tono bajo y preocupado.

-¡No digas eso!, estoy segura de que le gustará-la animó la chica de dos coletas con su sonrisa.

-Gracias Tomo-chan pero...

-¡Mira, allá está Kikumaru!-le interrumpió Osakada muy emocionada al ver al pelirrojo devolver pelotas con sus acrobacias-¡Vamos, vamos!- Tomoka tomó a Sakurano de la mano y la llevó hacia donde se encontraba Kikumaru.

Rápidamente llegaron a las canchas y Tomoka se acercó al pelirrojo, aprovechando que ya había iniciado el descanso. En ese momento, en ese preciso momento, los únicos en la cancha eran Ryoma y Kikumaru (¡Uhh!)

-¡Hola Kikumaru!-saludó Tomoka con su acostumbrado ánimo

-Ah, ¡Hola Tomoka! ¿Qué me cuentas?- le dijo Kikumaru con una gran sonrisa

-Sólo pasé a felicitarte, ¡Que bueno que hayan ganado el torneo!... y te traje un obsequio-se apresuró a decir la chica, extendiendo la bolsa de regalo frente a Kikumaru, que estaba sorprendido ante esta bonito gesto

-¡Vaya... gracias Tomoka! Pero... no tenías que hacerlo-le dijo el pelirrojo un tanto halagado rascándose la nuca mientras su rostro empezaba a tornarse de un color carmesí.

-¡Anda, mira adentro!- insistió la chica

Kikumaru obedeció y miró adentro, paro encontrarse con un lindo muñequito igualito a él, y vestido con el uniforme del equipo de tenis. A él le había encantado el regalo, _Tomoka eres tan dulce..._ pensó, ella había estado siendo muy amable con él desde hace un tiempo, incluso, pasaban parte de ese tiempo charlando juntos; a Kikumaru empezaba a gustarle estar con ella.

-Y... ¿Te gusta?- preguntó Tomoka

-¡Me encanta Tomoka, gracias!-dijo el pelirrojo, que inconcientemente le dio un fuerte abrazo a al chica, causando que ella se sonrojara. Kikumaru, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se separó inmediatamente de ella.

-Go...gomenasai- ¡Estaba rojito!; dirigió su mirada hacia otro lugar que no fuera el sorprendido y angelical rostro de Tomoka.

Hubo un minuto de silencio entre ambos... ahora no sabían que decirse luego de esa escena. Ninguno quería ver a los ojos del otro; luego de pasado un rato Tomoka se decidió a romper el silencio

-Emmm... Kikumaru yo...

-Con Eiji está bien- le cortó el neko con su sonrisa.

- Bueno...Eiji, respecto a lo de jugar tenis...me gustaría mucho aprender, pero necesito un entrenador (y como tú te ofreciste)... ¿Qué me dices?

Tomoka lo miró con una sonrisa convencedora de la que no se pudo escapar.

-¡Claro! No hay problema.

Acordaron verse un día de esos y escoger una raqueta para Tomoka.

Mientas, por otro lado...

-Eh... Ryoma-kun...- Habló una tímida muchacha al ya mencionado joven que se encontraba de espaldas.

-¿Ah?- Ryoma se dio vuelta para ver quien le llamaba. Y estaba ahí Ryousaki Sakurano-Ryousaki....-dijo Ryoma de forma indiferente, esa era su forma de disimular

Hubo un silencio, Sakurano bajó un poco la cabeza; pensando en que no debería estar haciendo eso.

-_¿Qué hago? ¿Se la doy o no se la doy? ¿Lo hago sí o no?-_Estos pensamientos adornaban la mente de Sakurano, mientras, Ryoma se mostraba desinteresado. Total, ella no sabía si dárselo o no, pero debía hacerlo porque si volvía con la bolsa Tomoka le arrancaría la cabeza.

-Bien, si no vas a decirme nada, me voy, no tengo tiempo que perder-le dijo su tono acostumbrado de voz mientras le daba la espalda y se iba.

-Entonces... eso quiere decir que eres... que para ti soy... ¿una pérdida de tiempo?-Sakurano sonó un tanto ofendida. A pesar de hablar algo bajito, Ryoma pudo escucharla.

-¡No! no es eso...

-Está bien Ryoma... entiendo- La chica lo soltó sin más decir. Entonces Ryoma vio a Sakurano mirando hacia abajo, con las manos temblándole extendidas en dirección a él sujetando una bolsa de regalo. Estaba toda sonrosada, y una lágrima corría por sus mejillas iluminando su rostro- Toma, lo hice para ti, ya no te molesto más-Sakurano soltó la bolsa en las manos de Ryoma, y salió corriendo del lugar dejando al chico sin entender. No sabía que Sakurano se ofendiera tan fácil, igual el no quería hacerle sentir mal. Pensó que no era su culpa, sino que ella había malinterpretado las cosas.

Casualmente, Oishi venía de camino, había observado todo y quiso acercarse a Ryoma, sabía por el rostro del chico que debía estar confundido.

-Ryoma, heriste sus sentimientos. Deberías ir y disculparte con ella.

Ryoma no dijo nada, solo salió de la cancha y se dirigió hacia la máquina de bebidas, él y su estúpido orgullo, compró una Ponta de cereza y se sentó en un banco a pensar en lo que había hecho. Entonces apareció su conciencia y se dispuso a hablar con él

-_¿Por qué debería yo disculparme con ella?_

_-Porque la ofendiste_

_-Yo no hice nada, ella fue quien malinterpretó._

_-Sólo un idiota hiere los sentimientos de la chica que le gusta ¡Insensible! ¿Donde está tu sentido común, en qué pensabas?_

_-¡Cállate! ¿Por qué apareciste en este preciso momento? No estoy en condiciones para mantener una batalla mental contigo ¡Y ella no me gusta!_

_-Claro, por eso no dejas de pensar en lo que hiciste, ¡Admítelo, te importa mucho! ¡Te gusta!_

_-¡Que no!_

_-¿Que no? Yo no como cuentos, a mí no me puedes mentir porque yo soy tú ¡Te gusta! ¡Te gusta!_

_-¡Arrgh!_

_-Por cierto... deja de gruñir que lo haces horrible_

Ryoma se puso de pie. Ya no se sentía cómodo en ningún sitio Recordó la pequeña bolsa que Sakurano le había dado. Se sentó de nuevo, esta vez más calmado, le dio un sorbo a su Ponta y miró que adentro de la bolsa, había un muñequito igualito a él. Estaba muy bonito, y se veía muy bien hecho, incluso su gorrita era igual a la de él. En un extremo, tenía una pelotita de tenis muy pequeña, y en el otro, una raqueta que parecía sacada de un juego de muñecas, por su diminuto tamaño. Al lado de la toalla había una nota dirigida a él, escrita con la preciosa letra de Sakurano.

_Querido Ryoma:_

_Felicidades por ganarle a los de Jyousei Shounen, ¡Me siento muy feliz por ti! Hice este muñequito como un obsequio para felicitarte. Espero que te guste, ¿Por favor acéptalo si?_

_Con amor Sakurano_

**Supongo que notaron el cambio, verdad? Bueno, es que Itzu-chan no podrá seguir escribiendo por problemas personales así que, yo La autora (Itzu es la coautora) continuare el fic desde ahora, espero que no sea un problema ^^U**

**Gracias por leer de todas formas!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: En serio lo lamento

En ese momento, sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiese caído encima.

Sakurano había puesto tanto de sí, tanto amor en ese obsequio, y entonces él viene y le dice que ella no significa nada. O mejor dicho, _que era una pérdida de tiempo. _Estaba demasiado herida. Ni la sombra ni la brisa del árbol bajo el que estaba sentada le pudieron devolver la tranquilidad que siempre la rodeaba.

No, no esta vez.

-_Por Dios, ¿Cómo pude pensar que Ryoma me haría caso? Fui tan ingenua ¿Tan ilusionada estaba? ¡Trágame tierra! Ahora no podré volver a hablarle nunca. Siempre quiero agradarle y a él ni siquiera le importa. Eso me pasa por ser tan ilusa, y pensar que Ryoma siquiera podría interesarse en mí..._

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras se esforzaba en ser valiente y ocultarlas con sus manos. De pronto, escuchó como alguien pronunciaba su nombre.

-Sakurano...

_Esa voz es de Ryoma ¿Qué hace él aquí? -_pensó

-Ry...Ryoma-kun...- se secaba las lágrimas a prisa, no quería que Ryoma la viera sufriendo por su culpa.

La voz de Sakurano sonaba poco firme y al mismo tiempo sin fuerzas. Respondió sin muchas ganas, a pesar de su sorpresa al ver a Ryoma. El chico se sentó a su lado y le ofreció un poco de su Ponta, tal vez si tomaba algo su voz se aclararía. Ella le dio un sorbo a la bebida, y el sabor dulce del refresco la tranquilizó un poco.

Entonces, apareció su conciencia de nuevo a recordarle lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía ahora un peso sobre sus hombros y debía disculparse. Buscó el valor en su bola orgullo para dirigirse hacia donde estaba ella, y decirle lo que tenía que decirle: un simple _ lo_ _siento,_ solo eso... Era algo difícil para él pedir disculpas, tomando en cuenta lo orgulloso que es.

_-Este es el momento... ¡Ahora Ryoma! _  
_-Bien, (Estas conversaciones contigo me van a volver loco) _  
_-¡Sólo hazlo!_  
_-Si, si, ya voy_

-Sakurano, disculpa-dijo al fin el ojiambar sin mostrar ningún sentimiento. Tan frío como siempre.

_-¡¿Ah?!-_pensó Sakurano. Ryoma no era de esos a quienes les importan los sentimientos de los demás, o por lo menos, eso pensaba.  
-Lamento si te ofendí, no fue mi intención-continuó Ryoma igual de serio e inexpresivo.

En ese momento Sakurano levantó su rostro para mirar a Ryoma con expresión de asombro, ni él mismo se creía capaz de pronunciar esas palabras. Se notaba el brillo en sus ojos al ver que su príncipe se interesaba en su bienestar. El hecho de que haya ido hasta donde estaba ella, para hablar y arreglar las cosas, demostraba que nada era como lo había imaginado: _ella si le importaba_.

Ryoma la miró directamente a los ojos, y descubrió algo que jamás había visto en ella a pesar de ser tan observador: Sus ojos, ¡Eran hermosos! Ese bello color marrón resaltaba perfectamente en su rostro encantador

Ryoma de repente sintió algo extraño... involuntariamente su rostro empezó a acercarse al de Sakurano, su aliento se mezclaba con el de la chica, que estaba algo aturdida al ver el rostro de Ryoma cada vez más y más cerca...cerca...cerca...

...Hasta que...

_-Un momento... ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?_

Ryoma se separó bruscamente de la chica. Se puso de pié, escondiendo su sonrojo bajo su gorra.

-L...lo lamento Sakurano-se disculpó el moreno mientras se alejaba con prisa del lugar.

_-¿Ah?_

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar se encontraba Momoshiro disfrutando de un sorbo de agua mientras duraba el descanso, hasta que de pronto, todo se torno negro. La oscuridad había adornado su vista porque dos manos se habían posado sobre sus ojos impidiéndole ver.

De antemano sabía que debía averiguar quién era el travieso (o la traviesa) que quería jugar con él.

-A ver... ¿Quién es?- Momo dijo esto en vano pues no escuchó respuesta  
-Me imagino que debes ser alguno de los chicos...

De nuevo, nadie le respondía. _Mmm..._Momo se decidió a averiguar, ¡Como no le querían decir...! Empezó a posar sus manos sobre las que cubrían sus ojos, a ver si así adivinaba

-¡Vaya usas crema humectante!-exclamó el chico al sentir lo suaves que eran, jamás había sentido algo tan suave y tibio. Momoshiro pasó de palparlas a acariciarlas. Pudo oler el rico aroma a vainilla que desprendían.

-Ok, ok... me rindo...-declaró el moreno, aunque ya tenía una clara idea de quién era. Escuchó una risita divertida mientras las manos se retiraban de su rostro. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con...

- ¡Ann!, es decir... hermanita de Tachibana, que....que hacer tú... ¡digo! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-Momoshiro en seguida se mostró nervioso al ver como ella le sonreía.

-Sólo pasaba por aquí y pensé en visitarte-le contestó la ya mencionada castaña -¿Y tú cómo estás?

-Eh... –Momo se rascaba la nuca para disimular lo sonrojado que estaba.

-Debes de estar entrenando muy duro, porque aún estás algo sudado-comentó Ann mientras se sentaba al lado suyo (cosa que causó cierta reacción en Momo).

-Bueno, sí, ya sabes cómo es esto. Hay que entrenar duro si se quiere ganar el próximo  
partido.-le dijo el chico de los ojos color violeta- Por cierto... ¿Y Tachibana?

-Está muy bien, gracias ¿Y qué hay de tu hermanito?-preguntó la castaña

-¿Kentaro?...si, él está bien-respondió Momoshiro vagamente

Ann notó a Momoshiro algo tenso, así que pensó que algo de música podría hacerle bien. Sacó su I-pod de la mochila y le preguntó si quería escuchar algunas canciones con ella. Él claramente aceptó (no había de otra) pensando que no le gustarían ninguna de las canciones que colocaría la joven, cosa que le fue negada inmediatamente, cuando Ann hizo sonar la canción "Blue Bird" de Ikimono Gakari.

-_¡Qué raro, no pensé que le gustaran las mismas canciones que a mí!_- pensó Momo algo sorprendido.

Inmediatamente finalizó la canción empezó a sonar la canción Sobakasu, de Judy and Mary, entonces Ann empezó a moverse un poco. Momo se limitó a mirarla sin entender mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban aún más. No sabía cómo manejar la situación.

_-Por Dios, Quién podría creer que el grandioso Momo se viera reducido a nada al hablar con una chica... ¡Grandioso! Solo eso faltaba para completar mi imagen de tonto frente a Ann-_pensó

-¿Practicas otros deportes, además del tenis?-Ann rompió el silencio con esa pregunta

-Pues...sí, me gusta el baloncesto, ¿por qué?

Ann intentó imaginarse a Momoshiro corriendo con una franela sin mangas y unos pantalones cortos, rebotando un balón esquivando a los contrarios, hasta llegar a la canasta y encestar el balón. Entonces, soltó una risita divertida.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué te ríes? -preguntó el chico algo confuso

-Es que te estaba imaginando jugar baloncesto-le contestó

-¿En... serio? ¿Y por qué es tan gracioso?-preguntó el moreno

-No lo sé... es solo que... ¡Me dio risa!

Justo cuando Momo pensaba que nunca entendería a las muchachas, empezó a sonar la canción I will, de Sowelu, que es una canción que le gustaba mucho a Ann, porque es una balada pop muy bonita que da cierto aire de relax, además de tener un buen mensaje.

Estaban sentados en un banco, uno al lado del otro, con las manos a cada lado. La mano derecha de Ann quedaba a unos pocos centímetros de la mano izquierda de Momoshiro. Entonces surgió el deseo de sentirlas de nuevo. Él acercó su mano poco a poco a la de ella, hasta que se dejó llevar por el impulso de tomar su mano. La sujetó por unos segundos, mientras sentía lo suaves que eran. Se sentía genial, se sentía especial. No quería soltarlas nunca, quería que ella se quedara junto a él por siempre. Ann levantó su rostro para ver el de Momoshiro, o mejor dicho, para ver como él la miraba porque cuando lo hizo, sus ojos quedaron conectados. Momoshiro se sonrojó, y Ann sonrió y observó como la brisa jugaba con sus negros cabellos.

-Ann-le decía el moreno- creo que eres muy...muy...

_-¿Bonita? ¿Simpática?-_pensaba Ann

- Muy...-Estaba estancado, no le salían las palabras, aunque en verdad lo que quería decirle era lo linda que le parecía.

_-¿Inteligente?_

Los adjetivos brotaban en la cabeza de Ann, pero parecía que no llegaba ninguno a la mente de Momoshiro

-Muy...muy...muy buena jugando al tenis-fue lo que le salió decir  
_-¿Y eso era? Momo está algo raro últimamente-_pensó Ann-Emm...gracias Momoshiro ¡Yo también creo que juegas muy bien!

-Em...gracias

Momoshiro estaba muy incómodo, y total, no le dijo lo que quería. Eso siempre le pasaba, cada vez que quería decirle algo lindo, lo que pensaba de ella, salía con una tontería o decía algo que no quería (como ahora). A veces se preguntaba por qué no se lo decía, porqué no le decía lo mucho que le gustaba, cuánto la quería y lo difícil que era guardarse este sentimiento para él solo. A pesar de su carácter, él le guardaba mucho amor dentro de sí, pero siempre lo ocultaba con su inmadurez.

-Sabes, deberíamos juntarnos algún día a jugar al tenis, ¿Qué dices Momoshiro-kun?

-Sí, creo que está bien-le respondió el ojivioleta

-Bueno Momo-chan, creo que ya me tengo que ir-dijo la chica a la vez que se ponía de pié

-¡Ah, sí! Ya está a punto de terminar el descanso

-¿Me acompañas a la parada del autobús?

Momo no sabía que responder. No estaba seguro de si podría aguantar otro minuto junto a ella, no después de ese momento en el que casi le dice lo que siente. Los nervios se adueñaban de su cabeza. Sólo pensaba en ella, es que ella tenía un aura distinta, no era como las demás. Ella era especial. Momoshiro Takeshi quería articular su respuesta pero su cerebro se había desconectado y sus ojos se habían perdido en Ann. Notando lo linda que era, o lo angelical de su rostro, lo suave que se escuchaba su voz al pronunciar su nombre: _Momoshiro... Momoshiro-kun_

-¡Momoshiro! Despierta, ¿Me acompañas sí o no?

-¡Ah, sí!-terminó por decir Momo mientras se rascaba la nuca. ¡_Bien Momo, vas mejorando en cuanto a estupidez!_

Se fueron juntitos a la parada del autobús. Momoshiro al lado de Ann, Ann junto a Momoshiro. Casi no dijeron palabras, y al llegar a la parada, el autobús estaba ahí, así que se despidieron. Momoshiro se quedó a ver como el autobús se alejaba, mientras recordaba todas esas sonrisas que le regaló Ann en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Repasó todo lo que sucedió hasta llegar a la parte en que intento decirle que era linda. Luego de analizar esa situación, llegó a una conclusión:

-_Momoshiro, eres un idiota..._


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Tomoka niña, ¡Estás bendita!

_- De verdad Ryoma intentó..._

No lo podía creer. Sakurano estaba muy pensativa ese sábado en la mañana, a pesar de estar en casa de Tomoka ayudándola a prepararse para su entrenamiento con Kikumaru

-_Ryoma...será acaso que..._

Sus ojos brillaban de solo pensarlo. Pensaba en la posibilidad de que su amado príncipe correspondiera sus sentimientos, que la quisiera como ella a él y que algún día, esperaba muy cercano, él la besara. Pero... ¡Un momento! Eso casi ocurre, él casi la besa.

-Casi me besa...-susurró Sakurano para sí misma, mientras veía a Tomoka correr de un lado a otro buscando una blusa para ponerse

Recordó aquel momento en el que Ryoma estaba a milímetros de su rostro, tan cerca que pudo notar un pequeño sonrojo escondido bajo su gorra.

Soltó una risita, ¡se veía tan lindo sonrojado! Pero luego recordó su reacción, la forma tan brusca en la que él se separó de ella y luego se fue sin decir más que un "Lo lamento" muy seco y entrecortado. Talvez, solo talvez él no quería besarla, es decir, ¿Por qué querría el gran Ryoma, el "papi chulo" de la clase Echizen besar a una chica como ella? Era absurdo. Soltó un largo y triste suspiro que llamó la atención de Tomoka.

-¿Qué pasa Sakurano?-Tomoka se detuvo algo preocupada

-No...No es...Nada...-le respondió la morena con un tono triste

-¿Tiene que ver con Ryoma no?-interrogó la Osakada, a lo que Sakurano respondió bajando la cabeza.

Tomoka había dado justo en el clavo.

-Sakurano no te preocupes, yo sé que le gustas a Ryoma-terminó de decir la castaña colocando sus manos en su cintura.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?-Sakurano quiso darle unas vueltas al asunto

-¡Porque soy Tomoka!-dijo ella algo creída- créeme Sakurano, sé lo que te digo. Bueno ya debo irme, no quiero hacer esperar a Eiji-kun-dijo ahora con un tono divertido

-¿Eiji? ¿Desde cuando le llamas por sus nombre de pila?-preguntó Ryousaki

-Desde que me dio permiso ¿Y sabes? Pienso decirle así siempre-le dijo Tomoka todavía más emocionada-Bueno, ya me voy ¡Deséame suerte!

-¡Suerte!

Sakurano se despidió de su amiga y salió de la casa para dirigirse a la suya. Necesitaba pensar y aclarar su mente.

Tomoka por su parte no tardó en llegar al punto de encuentro: frente a una estación de trenes. Su "sensei" aún no llegaba así que ahora le tocaba esperar; al contrario de su cuerpo su mente no esperó para llenarse con la imagen de Kikumaru. No sabía porque con el tiempo que tiene conociéndolo, jamás había notado lo linda que era su sonrisa, alegre e imborrable; o esa mirada gatuna en sus ojos, que la hacía soltar un sin fin de suspiros. Pronto empezó a sentir como el calor subía a sus mejillas cuando...

-¡Hola Tomoka!

-¡Kyaaa!-gritó Tomoka espantada, pero lista para darle un mochilazo en la cabeza a...

-¡Eiji! ¡Qué susto me pegaste!-dijo la castaña de dos coletas haciéndole pucheros al pelirrojo.

-Jeje, perdona, no quise hacerlo-se disculpó el neko con una gran sonrisa.-Y... perdón si te hice esperar, es que en el camino me encontré a Taka-san dando un paseo con la novia y pensé en saludar. Creo que tardé mucho-terminó de explicar Eiji mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza y sonreía algo apenado.

-Mmm... ¡No hay problema!-le sonrió Osakada

-¿Qué te parece si para empezar, vamos hasta la tienda a comprar tu raqueta?-sugirió el joven

-Sí, está bien ¡Empecemos!-exclamó la chica muy emocionada. Al fin tendría su primera raqueta.

Ambos trotaron hasta llegar a la tienda deportiva. Al entrar, pudieron ver que había varias raquetas de donde escoger: había de diferentes formas, colores y tamaños. Solo había que encontrar la adecuada.

-Mira, esta se ve bien-Kikumaru le mostraba a Tomoka una raqueta de color azul marino.

-Mmn... No lo creo. No me gusta ese color. Además, el mango es muy incómodo Kikumaru-kun-dijo Tomoka al momento en que se la probaba.

Así que se decidieron a buscar raquetas entre raquetas, hasta encontrar una adecuada y que le gustara a Tomoka: Una raqueta fucsia con mango en forma de hexágono, perfecto para las pequeñas manos de Tomoka.

Una vez pagada ambos se dirigieron a las canchas de tenis callejero, a esa hora (7:30 a.m.) no había nadie, así que tendrían más...privacidad. Al llegar, Kikumaru dio a Tomoka su horario de entrenamientos...

-Bien ¿Qué te parece si te paso a buscar todos los fines de semana? Entrenaríamos de 7:00 a 10:00 de la mañana y luego te devuelvo a tu casa sana y salva ¿Qué te parece?  
-Sí, me parece muy bien-le contestó la chica, sonriéndole alegremente. A él le gustaba esa sonrisa.

-Bueno, entonces... ¡Casi lo olvido! Hay que calentar primero ¡Hagamos estiramientos, Nya!-maulló el nekito alegremente, tirándose al suelo para iniciar.

-¡Hai sensei! Contestó la castaña haciendo un saludo militar e imitando a Kikumaru

-¿Sensei? No hay necesidad de llamarme así- le dijo él continuando sus estiramientos.

-Demo...ahora eres mi sensei

Tomoka puso cara de no entender

-Solo dime Eiji ¿sí?-le pidió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa encadenadora

-¡Está bien sens...digo, Eiji!-ahora le tocó a ella la sonrisa encadenadora

Una vez terminaron con los estiramientos, Kikumaru procedió a enseñarle a su "aprendiz" la posición correcta para sostener la raqueta de tenis.

-Bien, sujétala de esta forma ¿Ves?

-¿Así?-Tomoka trató de imitar al pelirrojo, cosa que no le resultó

-Mueve tu dedo hacia arriba allá ¿Lo ves?-le explico una vez más el chico de felinas facciones.

-¿Y ahora Eiji-kun?- interrogó nuevamente la joven

-Al otro lado...No es tan difícil ¡Solo mueve tu dedo a la izquierda y ya!

-¿A tu izquierda o a mi izquierda?- Tomoka estaba al punto del delirio. Esto era frustrante, ¿Por qué no podía sostener bien esa friki raqueta? No era tan difícil, o al menos, eso parecía

Kikumaru apoyó su frente en su mano ¡_Esto no tiene remedio!_ pensó, así que decidió mostrarle de otra manera. Caminó hasta colocarse justo detrás de ella. Entonces Tomoka sintió como unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban, como abrazándola, y notó como dos manos se colocaban sobre las suyas y comenzaban a colocar los dedos de la chica en la posición adecuada. Tomoka empezó a sonrojarse debido a la cercanía; al parecer Eiji no se daba cuenta de lo cerca que esta del rostro de la joven.

_Nota mental de Tomoka Número 1_

Kikumaru...está muy cerca...puedo sentir su colonia; no sabía que usara colonia ¡Huele rico! Y su cabello es suave igual que su voz....

No me había dado cuenta, ¡Me gusta mucho!

_Fin de la nota mental Número 1_

-Así... ¿Ves? Pones los dedos de esta forma...de modo que puedas sostener la raqueta con firmeza

La voz de Kikumaru era baja. Era suave y hasta sensual, considerando claro lo despacio que le hablaba al oído. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba temblando, además se le notaba algo rosado en las mejillas cosa que le preocupó.

-¿Tomoka estás bien?


End file.
